Usagi x Mamoru 1sentence challenge
by blessingmoon6
Summary: 50 sentences using 50 themes from the 1sentence community on  all about Usagi and Mamoru.


**Ring**

Usagi saw it coming before he even proposed; Mamoru's actions gave them both that giddy, school-child feeling, and she could tell something great, something wonderful, was going to bring them together.

**Hero**

"To my one and only hero, all my love, Usagi," the message beneath the lipstick drawing on the mirror read; he'd never seen a heart so big, so all he knew to do was smile.

**Memory**

Usagi knew how important this night was, and surely they'd made a memory that would never be forgotten, even as they grew old and gray, unable to relive it.

**Box**

An old shoebox, beaten, tattered, at one point water-logged, was the last place Mamoru expected to see everything that symbolized what drew them together and allowed them to stay that way; such a finding made him love Usagi even more.

**Run**

Perfection came when they were out of breath; the way Usagi would meet Mamoru's eyes for the first time since they'd set off running.

**Hurricane**

Usagi shivered in Mamoru's arms, thunder blaring and rain drenching them; the umbrella was torn and had flown away, and all they could do now was hide within each other.

**Wings**

_Please remember, _thought Usagi, urging the locket unto the unfamiliar Mamoru; she prayed that this token would be enough for him to remember that he had wings, too, and that he would wake up and fly away with her so they could be free.

**Cold**

Usagi pulled her fur-lined parka closer to her skin, as winter in the mountains always brought tough conditions; Mamoru watched her shiver, and pulled her closer to him, warming her; he would never let her get so cold.

**Red**

Velvet red lips awaiting his parting kiss, Usagi longed for his touch; Mamoru delivered this desire, giving her something to dream about.

**Drink**

Mamoru gave Usagi everything; he loved her enough to do so without thinking twice, enchanted by her as if he'd taken a long drink of a witch's potion.

**Midnight**

Perhaps it was the way the moon shone so brightly, or how the stars sparkled enough that the whole sky seemed in motion; or it might have even been the midnight hour itself that caused Usagi to realize just how long she'd been in love with Mamoru; she knew she loved him now, but there was something that made her feel as if they had loved before.

**Temptation**

Mamoru knew she was dieting, but he pushed the bowl of chocolate-dipped strawberries toward Usagi anyway; she pouted, of course, brow crinkled, full lips parted just slightly; then Mamoru knew that this was temptation for both of them.

**View**

The lovers did not always agree; one view by Usagi differing from that of Mamoru's was actually quite a common thing, especially when it came to who loved whom more.

**Music**

That silky voice of his, that put her to sleep sometimes with his promises and chatter of things she wasn't a part of, made Usagi think of music, with it's changing dynamics and emotions.

**Silk**

_Mamoru makes the best hot cocoa,_ thought Usagi as warm silk ran down her throat, satisfying her thirst.

**Cover**

With school starting once more, Usagi and Mamoru made a day of covering their textbooks.

**Promise**

A year was a long time for Usagi, but the ring was more of a promise than a gift; he would return home soon, and then they'd have all the time in the world.

**Dream**

"I'm going ask you now, Usagi, and I'd like for you to be honest," Mamoru said, very serious; "Are you a dream, or are you really mine?"

**Candle**

The small flame burned as brightly as it could for such a small candle, but even so, it illuminated Usagi's blue eyes as she and Mamoru searched for more light in this blackout.

**Talent**

Usagi came to find that Mamoru was quite the writer, digging deeply into feelings that others understood all too well; this formed a talent anyone would be envious of.

**Silence**

The silence didn't come often, what with the busy lives the two of them led; Mamoru and Usagi both went to school and had many other things to do; but when that silence did come, it was well-deserved and, in a way, looked forward too.

**Journey**

Together they'd been through so much, but nothing was more stressful than the journey they'd both soon take; Usagi had never been so long without Mamoru invading and improving her life.

**Fire**

His wonderful smoldering eyes set a whole new fire in the pit of Usagi's stomach.

**Strength**

Usagi felt Mamoru's supporting hands grasp her shoulders while he pushed his strength into the crystal so she wouldn't be so alone.

**Mask**

Usagi found herself in this position often; the man in the mask had saved her life once again, and she couldn't find a thing to say except "thank you."

**Ice**

Terror flooded Usagi as she walked into the room to find the love of her life encased in a giant crystal of ice; she pushed the tears from her eyes and searched for the enemy; she would not lose him again!

**Fall**

Mamoru had to be careful; it didn't take much to make Usagi fall, but it took even less to catch her.

**Forgotten**

Of course, Usagi worried when he left; she wondered if her love was strong enough, or if it would just be forgotten when Mamoru found something better.

**Dance**

Clumsy as she was when she was walking, Usagi was very graceful on her feet when it came to dancing with Mamoru; it was as if she was built not to walk, but to dance like the muse she appeared as.

**Body**

Oh, how Usagi had those curves; the hips, thighs, calves and waist that made Mamoru's mouth water.

**Sacred**

Their bodies were sacred to each other; Mamoru would surrender his own body to protect Usagi's, and she'd do the same for him.

**Farewells**

Usagi did cry, a lot, before and after Mamoru left for college; she never was good with farewells.

**World**

In those moments when they were in public, Mamoru often found that he wanted to shout to the entire world how much he loved Usagi.

**Formal**

Mamoru suddenly realized how underdressed he was as he stood before Usagi's father; perhaps asking a man for his daughter's hand was a more formal occasion than it seemed at first.

**Fever**

A sigh of relief passed through both sets of lips as the future daughter of Usagi and Mamoru opened her eyes; at last the fever that had plagued her small body had broken.

**Laugh**

All it took was an honest laugh from Mamoru for Usagi to calm down; it was such a simple solution to her stubborn temper.

**Lies**

Of course there were no lies between them; the worst thing that could fly through lips to ears is a lie, and Usagi and Mamoru didn't want to hurt each other.

**Forever**

Forever was certainly a word that was said often; a word that meant permanent security and love to Usagi from the man she loved.

**Overwhelmed**

Stupid as it seemed, Usagi couldn't help but be overwhelmed with jealousy when she saw Mamoru talk to other girls.

**Whisper**

Rough voice and hands seemed so much softer when Usagi was held by Mamoru, deeply engaged in the whispers he left in her ears.

**Wait**

As long as Mamoru really would come back to her in one year, Usagi would wait for him with open arms and a heart that beats only for him.

**Talk**

It wasn't often when Mamoru called, though Usagi waited patiently by the phone each day to talk to him so she could tell him everything he'd missed.

**Search**

Mamoru looked into the blue sea of Usagi's eyes, continuing his never-ending search to find whatever it was inside her that drew him in so quickly.

**Hope**

In this wasteland, Usagi looked all around her and saw nothing; she even lost hope at one point that Mamoru and the others were even alive.

**Eclipse**

The beginning of his relationship with Usagi brought about the eclipse of all of Mamoru's lonely days; he knew that he'd never be lonely again so long as she was around.

**Gravity**

Usagi could have blamed gravity for her attraction to Mamoru-- the same way the moon blames gravity for drawing itself to the earth—but she could only blame love and herself.

**Highway**

Their first day that they spent all by themselves, Mamoru rented a convertible and he and Usagi did nothing but explore the world on a single highway.

**Unknown**

All at once, the unknown that was Mamoru came into focus, and Usagi couldn't believe how blind she'd been or how secretive he could really be.

**Lock**

Eyes closed and hand open, Mamoru felt the weight of something small and cold fall into his palm; it was a tiny silver key, and at the sight of his confused face, Usagi added, "This is the key to my heart, and you deserve it."

**Breathe**

Long nights like these were the ones when Mamoru caught Usagi sleeping, when all he did was watch her breathe.


End file.
